greatmultiversefandomcom-20200213-history
United States of America (Pol Universe)
The United States of America was a Nationstate on a planet named Earth of the Pol Universe (but during the First Multiverse War , it was known as World War 2 Earth) it was one of the Major forces for the Allies and a founding member of the United Systems of Earth, it commonly fought the Empire of the Combine Race , The Greater German Empire and the Japanese Empire during the war. History Native American and European contact Settlements Independence from the British Empire Expansion Civil War Industrialization Spanish American War First Earthican Civil War Great Depression Second Earthican Civil War Attack on Pearl Harbor First Multiverse War Day the Multiverse Burned Reorganization as the United Systems of Earth Policy and Society Ideology Government Relations with the Alliance of Nations Relations with the Axis of Empires Relations with the Coalition of Independent States Relations with other Earthican Allied Nations (before being conquered by the Axis) Culture Important/influencial Political Leaders within the United States (Pol Universe) Franklin D. Roosevelt- was the 32nd and last President of the United States from 1405. Roosevelt had come into power during the Great Depression on a promise to heal the country. Prior to the attack on Pearl Harbor, he attempted to aid the Allies without declaring war. Winston Churchill- was Prime Minister of the United Kingdom during most of the war, from 1413 until Britians conquerest in 1419 . An early opponent of Hitler, he opposed appeasement of Germany. He was First Lord of the Admiralty at the outbreak of war, then came into power at the start of the Nazi invasion of France. During the Battle of Britain, Churchill's speeches boosted the British morale during the darkest moments. Chiang Kai-shek was the leader of the Nationalist Government of the Republic of China and the supreme commander of the China Theatre, which also included Burma. He was the chairman of the National Military Council, the highest political organ of the wartime Chinese government. He wished to defeat communism first before taking on Japan, but after the Xi'an Incident Chiang made a temporary truce with the communists to form a united front against Japan. He was forced to escape Japanese forces after China was conquered in 1418 Mao Zedong- was leader of the Communist Party of China. He formed an alliance with the Nationalist Government after the Xi'an Incident. He was forced into the U.S to escape Japanese forces after China was conquered in 1418 Charles de Gaulle- was the leader of the Free French and as such head of the French government-in-exile following the Fall of France. A vehement opponent of collaboration, he eventually took nominal command of the French resistance and headed the French Army of Liberation from its foundation to the war's end. He was forced into the U.S after Combine Forces began to kill off anyone that was pro-Alliance in Axis control locations William Lyon Mackenzie King- was the Prime Minister of Canada during the war. After helping to secure nearly full legislative autonomy for the Dominions, Canada was free to enter the war on its own accord. Despite initially favouring appeasement of Adolf Hitler, King asked the opinion of the Canadian parliament before advising George VI, as King of Canada, to declare war on Germany after the Invasion of Poland. He, along with seversal other Allied Leaders fleed Canada and retreated to the U.S in order to escape German Capture in 1419 Manuel Ávila Camacho was Brigade General and President of Mexico from 1413 till 1419. Ávila declared war against the Axis powers in 1414 after two of Mexico's ships were destroyed by German submarines. Ávila Camacho cooperated in the war effort, providing the United States with 15,000 soldiers and 300,000 workers under the Bracero Program. He was killed when Axis Forces invaded and overwhelmed Mexico Important/influencial Military Leaders within the United States (Pol Universe) Category:Factions Category:Allies Category:Republics Category:Pol Universe